fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876/Archive 4
Persona's Section All up in the title. I posted on our RP, Ash. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ash, it's your go on Aha, your and I's RP *I wish there was a better way to word that >.>* [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) MY LAPTOP IS BACK TO NORMAL. HECKA YESZ. In other news, should we make a rule about using canon Celestial Spirits? And a rule about using canon to fanon articles in RPs? What do you think? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 11:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ash, while I've been looking at Take Over, I found this. It's hax- we shouldn't even be able to make members of the royal family- let alone the queen of Fiore. But really, "better than Juvia at Water Magic", "strongest Take Over Mage"? Wut? It's kinda ridiculous. Can we give the user a warning about this character, or should we delete it now? That's not all, the character can also stand up to a DRAGON. That's right. One of her spells can momentarily supress Igneel's fire. Not only that, she's also "regarded as the strongest female mage ever to exist in the entire world". I hate to sound rude, but this is TOO much. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Sadow! Hey Ash! Thanks. I haven't read the manga or anything so, like with the Darker than Black Fanon a while back, I'm rolling in this empty-headed. But yeah, people kept telling me to join so here I am. Glad I'm able to edit again. Sadow-sama 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragon slayers Dragonslayers, I'm not sure how fair it is to limit the number of DS characters so much. It's a popular magic, and people are obviously going to want to use it. Everyone's stories are in their own universes more or less. I'm thinking we should be more lenient with that. I brought this up with Persona as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My only concern is how we were dealing with numbers of them. There's gonna end up being like 6 Ice dragon slayers at some point. I've seen people say "oh you can't make that since it's taken." None of that, long as they have the permission of authors in regards to totally original DS styles and how their character acquired it makes sense, then that should be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Onto another subject, we need to pick a new featured article. I figure, each of us(admins) pick an article we feel fits the criteria. Then from that, set up a voting page where the other users vote for one of the 3 choices. How does that sound?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rather not put my characters up for it, but it's up to you who you propose. I'm nominating Lucia Morgan though. Zara did a good job with her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo As those articles I gave you alerts to any changes as I edited them. Just so you know the articles Corbenic Godheart, Twilight Magic and the Five Great Mages were deleted. If by your request than thats fine as I gave you those, but if not you should check into that.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you describe Rin Hisako's appearance for me please? TT~TT Both younger and older and add it to the article? If you can, thanks Ashy--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 14:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I figured out how to changed the color that our(admin's) usernames appear as. I changed my own to Navy since I couldn't resist lol. Do you want yours changed too? If so, what color?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 ^Follow one of those guidelines so you can see the changes. Idk what browser you have. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, same here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ashy! OwO I hate to ask this, but would you be kind enough to do the same for Raphael? Please?--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 22:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to bug you but, how do i change the main picture on my guild page? (the big blue rose picture) THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING THE PICTURE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :) Looks fine to me. :) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I now think it was pointless leave the Featured Article up to be voted on. We should just leave its' selection to the admins, and when someone asks for the method to change....then we can go back to voting. That being said, we need to decide on a featured article, since it's a 3 way tie sadly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea, and Persona agreed on Lucia, so it shall be her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) from which anime is this pic Tokugawa Ieyasu Yea, I need to get to that. I'll edit it in a bit. Thanks for the reminder. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, Yo, go on chat. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Your go, sir. Do you mind Drake giving Ragna the final blow? I'm gonna have him use a special spell for it, that I had for another time. But Ragna is too deadly not to use it. If you agree, for your edit, just have Richard, Jin, and Elbert stalling for Drake. So I gave Ragna Fortis Release-- which is all about expanded one's physical capabilites beyond their limits. Fortis means "Strong Man" in latin, so it fit. I added release, cuz I couldn't think of something else. It's like ultra-level steroids. It's ironic, since he's a learned ''man and a doctor. But his true magic is pretty brutish and unrefined. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We were planning on doing a timeskip. But there's the chance that they go back to the past though, I'm thinking. I guess we could. But I'd rather do just 3 years. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'd rather not have that happen. This story is more for improving mages, not top class ones. So how long is our time skip gonna be? 3 years? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) People can graduate early, so that's fine. Let's go with 3. And I presume it's my turn? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SO I can go ahead and have Drake finish this and stuff, right? Azuki will show up in a bit too. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :What do we do with the story we have without Persona? O.O--Princess of the World (Throne room) 21:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, btw, I'm not like Per, '''ALWAYS' post on the bottom of my page, it took me forever to find your message--Princess of the World (Throne room) 18:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hey I'm new here. I just rad a strange blog so we can't make dragon slayers or what? i dont really get the blogTrue-Clown-Prince 18:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 things. A user asked me if they can make DS characters that can use 2 different elements. While it's plausible, I wanted to get a second opinion on the matter. What do you think? Also, I think we should set a defined structure for character pages, I recall you made a blog about character page layouts, we could use that. I had made a layout with the layout feature a while ago, but then randomly problems started happening; then went away when I deleted the layout *sigh, wiki glitches, i guess* So, what say you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean combine them, but knows 2 different elements. But I'll tell him no, since it's probably better off that way. And lovely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Asspull WITNESS AN ASSPULL WORTHY OF HIRO MASHIMA! >:D http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Izanami_no_Jidō:_The_Path_to_Power --Princess of the World (Throne room) 05:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) aha here. comp is fried. u do the review-- Aha Can I use one or two of your planetary slayer magic?True-Clown-Prince Mars and saturnTrue-Clown-Prince 15:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i was hoping you could tell me how to pick there powersTrue-Clown-Prince 21:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ash, AOE is only forbidden in RPs. People can use it otherwise, long as it's in stories and what not...just not RPs. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) witness the power of wii (this is aha, on a wii) Finally, it's your turn on the RP. Well, in the end, it was the incurred injuries over the course of the battle by everyone that let Drake hit him with the final blow so they could win. I also cemented the friendships made by the whole SENSHI thing, feel free to add on to that for Richard. Anyway, hope you like it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Indeed. Azuki needs a big revamp. For post timeskip, I'm just gonna stop using Kaname and leave that as her teen look, not enough pics to work with. With that said, know any cool blue-haired anime female characters? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Luckily I thought of some one, Madoka from Veritas. Problem is that she doesn't have alot of colored pics, but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the suggestions though. Miku is too young looking. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The timeskip happens after this chapter, right? If so, then I'll retitle the last section as "Goodbye for Now". I guess in this section I'll have Drake and Azuki confess to eachother. You do something important with Richard. And what else? Also after the skip, they should all be part of SENSHI still, but now the group is recognized as one of the military's best squads. Because it's pointless to introduce the group and then get rid of it, so let's keep them together. They can still do stuff by themselves now and again of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Aw so you''re fine with that? Well, it's your turn then.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC)'' I meant to type ah, and that doesn't mean anything anyway.....it's just there lol. That or you could have Layla scolding them for all the damages, if you want. It's your call. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea. After Drake and Azuki confess to each other, with the others spying on one another. I think we could end it them having a get-together a few days later at Drake's house. That way we can get so more Elbert and Jin stuff in.What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Lovely. And for the lulz, on that scene, on my turn, I'll have Ruzana and Siata peeking in to see Drake's girlfriend and making bets on how well they'll do together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know about it. Alright, I guess I'll sign up for the Hades role. And it's your turn, even with them together now, I'm still gonna have Drake and Azuki argue for the lulz still. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mhm. I'll try my best. Lol, well said. Thanks,man! [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. I started the little get-together. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do these character auditions work? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright and your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) So my turn on the RP yet? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Magic? Hey Ash I'm making a new dark mage an coul I please use some of Frederica's old magic: Revival Magic and Possession Magic?WikedBlue 19:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks WikedBlue 16:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) U should get on chatango--Princess of the World (Throne room) 07:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for giving me the link for making a character. Hey Hey Zico-sama asked me to take a look at the main page while I was on and he isn't replying to my message (it wasn't sent too long ago) and I can't be on for too much longer so can you unlock the main page so I can take a look at it please. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 00:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and I'm also done :). [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 01:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tidying Hey Ash! I was wondering if I could maybe tidy up some of the articles on the wiki that don't have have infoboxes and stuff please WikedBlue 14:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry, which ones will I not edit then? Other articles I mean? I'm done with my character Lucius Allstar, and I wanted to add him to the list of mages in the L, do you know how to do that? 02:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you, I appreciate that. Hey Ash, I'm curious about the planetary slayer magic. Can anyone make a character? 18:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) my comp is on the fritz, i'll leave the review to you mah boy. and what a nice chapt. it was, fanservice was good OwO--Princess of the World (Throne room) 14:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Oh boy.What do you think of this? I need to hear a second opinion on this one. I told the user to revise it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Well, Ash, I think we should close up this part of the storyline now. After we redo our characters, I'll start off our post-timeskip chapter. Want me to conclude after your go? (it's your turn) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I haven't been on much either due to school. I want to get it out of the way since I have finals next week, and college is incredibly annoying. So I'll finish it up .[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright it's done. I'll gonna fix up Drake and Azuki soon. I have a good idea of how to open the new chapter, start it off with a bang per se. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell ya my idea in a moment. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Naw, I need to type this one out for you. Wouldn't work well in chat lol.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Intro Idea. So I was first thinking of just having them crush a medium sized dark guild together, but that'd be too simple. We all know that Dark guilds work together in some way in the criminal underworld of FT. And with the fall of two of the Balam alliance, though Mashima has epically failed to show it, it's likely many small alliances have been made between dark guilds once under GH or OS. So that takes us to SENSHI mission, to observe and then take out 3 small dark guilds having a meeting in a small town to discuss alliance details. So how do they infiltrate? With a traitor, and that traitor is Azuki. Azuk puts on the sharade that she has deserted the ranks of the military since "crime pays well". As proof of she takes Jin as hostage to the meeting. They conversate and that jazz(that's the observe part of the mission/job), while Azuki keeps her temper to herself; Jin plays it cool as usual. When the deal is seemingly done, the leader of the biggest of the 3 guilds starts a speech. Then Azuki says something snarky and explosives go off, magical explosives set by none other then Elbert whom shows up and takes out a dozen men in an instant. Jin gets out of his bindings like child's play. And the dark mages start awwing at them since they're(Azuki. Jin, Elbert) famous and deadly. But they attack anyhow. Azuki then kicks the shit out of the leader of the alliance. Then Richard makes an epic entrance, followed by an epic entrance by Drake as well. The remaining dark mages get scared and run for their lives at the sight of Richard and Drake(I have some ides for Drake's epithets); it's mission complete. Of course, they've trashed the surrounding area-- which Oros, not Yotuski, but Oros scolds them for. I say Oros, since it's time they get some orders from a Commander. Pretty much, SENSHI is tricking and stomping 3 small Dark guilds.....a big feat. Of course this is Richard's strategy, while Drake wanted to just trash them head on.....which Azuki scolds him for. It wouldn't be very long either. That's about as detailed as I can get for now, it's late here. What do you think?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) So Azuki Isshi has been redone. I'm thinking off giving Drake a lost magic. Any suggestions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll think something up. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I think we should bring in a new member to SENSHI in the storyline Preferably a chick, so Azuki isn't a lone ranger in terms of gender. Maybe a chick who doesn't get along with Azuki or something. Also it be better for the team to be an even number at some point, for the split off type scenes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that would be good. I guess we could make her energetic and what not, but bitchy rude at the same time when comes to Azuki. Richard is lazy, so I guess it be best to use a chick who's more proactive and fun. Unless you think she should be a serious person? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it's time to decide on a new Featured Article. This time, you, Persona, and I will just decide on one. Think of one you think deserves to be featured. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya is a great article, I agree. I'm between Kenshin Suzuki and Necromancy myself. (featured article doesn't have to be a character, btw) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh and we can have Megan join at the end of the new chapter. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So you're vote is for Hiroya, right? Now just to hear what Persona has to say. Oh and I'm liking Megan already :P.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll put it up soon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff with the blogs to help out beginners and what not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and tell me when you want to get started on the new chapter. Since I'm on winter break, I plan on getting back to editing the SENSHI storyline and my main story alot more. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) How about tommorrow(monday) then?(or is it monday afternoon already over there?) I have 1 or 2 things to do with Drake's page. What should we call the new chapter?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good,, we'll use that. I'll start things off. I think I'm gonna label the first section "Back in Black" or "Return of SENSHI". Any suggestions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thought as much, I'll use that one then.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Rules? Hey, names Will. I'm new to this place, although I've been lurking for quite awhile. I am planning to do a fanfic with original characters in the Fairy Tail universe although in Bellum (not Fiore where FT is located). Anyway, yeah, I was lurking around here for inspiration to see all kinds of different characters by other people. No, I don't have any intention of using them, especially not without permission, but I'm here to ask you what're the rules on editing and creating your own characters/pages? Thanks for your time!! Will 06:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, thanks. Pretty easy to understand and as you said, common sense. So don't know how to start though~! ^_^ Will 06:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) http://nurarihyonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nurarihyon_No_Mago_Fanon_Wiki Here you go sir. We should start bringing over main charcaters and such maybe depending on the route we want to take with it. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 14:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Well just let me know if you guys are interrested and i can give you guys admin rights. I already have two members of my Clan planned out lol [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 23:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lost magic based question Hey ash im pretty new and i am thinking of making a lost magic based around the exterminating of Ao( sometimes lion turtles etc), giant godlike/mystic tortosise's often found in anime's and japanese myth, and i was wandering if i could have your permission to edit the lost magic page to add it?Mrboredyo 07:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) re:Lost magic based question ok thanks but i have heard( not sure were) that we could use it but not call it slayer, like use eg. exterminator, exinquisher etc. (actually i think it might be noted by personasuperiordues on Spitfire's talk page). so could i just use a different name or would i have to change it completely? ok ill reconsider the concept.... im on at the moment wanna live chat? Re: RP anytime? Sure, Sounds awesome, Ash. :D I've never RP'ed on a wiki site before, so I just need to know how it'd work, lol. It would have like its own page and would be in T1 MP style, right? :o [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 08:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay so it is T1, just the way RP should be done, lol! :D I think Ankoku vs Atrax would make a pretty cool battle, due to the chemistry - both of them being classified dark mages, and being judged by that title. The timing is no mind to me, lol, I'll be pretty busy until Sunday anyway, with school related junk xD. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 09:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, lol! I forgot we're in different sections of the world, xD I still got until May. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 09:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Oniwabanshuu Creation No problem mate, go right ahead. And I'd love to RP, Kenshin's more or less ready for RPs, so I can use him if you like. Saitō ought to be done soon too so you can choose between those two. None of my other characters are anywhere near complete. And thanks for the wishes mate, the way my papers went I'm gonna need all the luck possible to get good grades:P. Cheers! Jet Talk 07:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, you mind starting it up? I suck at making good opening posts. Jet Talk 09:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, there seem to be a lot of people wanting to make one. I had initially planned to have it as a very rare magic form that a few of my characters would have, the rarity being a plot element in my stories. Never thought that so many people would want to make one. The idea I initially had was though it is similar to a normal slayer magic, it would actually be a trap of sorts set by the demons. Using more of the magic would give the demons more and more control over the magic user and ultimately use their body as a means to restore their powers. My idea was that the Demons who could use magic, all very evil and tremendously powerful beings, were defeated by the dragons and they were trapped in the deepest parts of hell. Though the demons ultimately returned, their powers were but a shadow of their former self. So this magic form was created by them as a means to be able to channel and regain their trapped powers. Does it seem plausible in the Fairy Tail universe? As for the RP I guess they could both end up at a town being attacked by a bunch of monsters and after destroying the monsters thy somehow end up pissing each other off and end up fighting? Kind if lame but can't really think up anything better right now. Jet Talk 09:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Replied, you're up. Jet Talk 15:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Replied in the RP. Also I don't mind him leaving that info on his character, as long as he doesn't start expanding on the demon slayer stuff, then I'll ask him to stop. 05:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) character hey ash did you edit my miruke page or something? cause it came up with an error or something as i was editing it? There i fixed it up is that alright? and can you give me any heads up if its a good start? :)Mrboredyo 11:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo man Listen i was wondering if my Dark Earth magic could be placed as Lost magic? Grizzaka 03:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thx man sorry for bugging you after not being here for so long. I was wondering if you wanted to do an RP on here or something? Grizzaka 03:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you have the time man, if you ever wanna talk I'll try to be either on here or my Site from time to time but since i started college been kind of busy so you would have to wait. Grizzaka 03:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Ash sorry to bother you but I looked at the page of lost magic and mine still isn't up there? i was wondering when you'll have the time to put it up there? Grizzaka 04:25, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand man and again I'm really sorry for troubling you. Grizzaka 04:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Enca & Dark Magic Council Well as you know, my creations the Necro Elf, Necromancy, and Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic while good lack roots in the Fairy Tail World. At the moment, and after Persona's VERY informative input, I've begun to compile, and find a means of making everything work. To that end I'm going to scrap my current characters and redo them properly (with that in mind, could you please delete Abaddon Godspell, as well as Atomisk Eidolon? Now, as for Enca, I figure I could create some history and development with that nation to work in my Necro Elves, and Necromancy. In fact my character may end up being an Eidolon Demon Slayer Necromancer Necro Elf, if everything works out. The Dark Magic Council. Hmm to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to pursue this idea. Originally my characters were going to be evil, but I have WAY too many evil characters across all three fanons, so its probably best if I make a good guy or former baddie trying to redeem himself in some measure or go up against the very forces he worked for. Thats probably the route im going for. So, i apologize if thats not the answer you were looking for, but its probably for the best at the moment. Though I do plan on introducing a big bad for my character to fight. Anyways thanks for the go ahead, ill make it either tonight or tomorrow. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright Enca the Isle of Storms is finally up, if you would, give me a quick review of what I have so far. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well the storm is permanent, as it its been there or the past few thousand years, and hasnt stopped. Not once.' As for storms having raw magical power, consider this, magic is life energy, hell we can consider it just energy no? A Thunderstorm then is the greatest physical represenation (on earth that is) of pure energy so I reason that storms are a good source or raw magical energy, it would also explain why some mages get more powerful under them, and so forth. Creatures are able to draw power from various resources, such as undead or other ghastly creatures becoming stronger during the night. Same basic principle. And I try to mention that attempts at doing so have failed, the magic is just too potent, too raw and too wild to properly harness. Not even a Lightning Dragon Slayer could make effective use of the storm, they'd absorb so much magical power they'd swell up like a balloon and burst before they know what happened. Also I had to update my Necro Elf article with the changes too. I briefly considered that creatures on the island have a natural affinity for Storm Magic, and possibly the elves but reasoned that them being underground they'd have no reason too. Necromancy is more than enough given its broad range of abilities. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey there, Ash. Okay, I see, but can you return Hayashi, in case of that, I will delete don't used magic like Lightning Flame and Flame Venom, okay? Water-Make is my new idea, thanks for cheering, maybe i will creating something new, BUT. My idea of spells came to me after, I remember Fairy Tail's games on PSP, where we can "buy" magic. There are dragon slayers spells were, and were Make spells. That's all. Hey, I know the limit for now. I will make the best. Dragon742, Come to your fate, 09:40, December 11, 2011 Oh, u just kidding me :D, Of course i have fun! just u know, maybe something else mew come to us. Oh< i wanna to ask to you something! Dragon742, Come to your fate, 09:44, December 11, 2011 First, how to do a cation like yours? Second, I want to know more about celestian spirits keys like Jade, Crystal etc. Thanks. Dragon742, Come to your fate, 10:05, December 11, 2011 Re:Kitsune Sure you can. To be correctly, there were indeed good kitsune as well, servants and messengers of the god Inari who were worshiped in temples and all. I just didn't feel like branching out the species 'cause it would be too much work :P And kitsune can learn other magic as well and they all have unique powers, so you can go crazy. Be aware though that I will be keeping a close eye on her. Also, all kitsune are beautiful. No exceptions (: Kai no kimi - Talk 12:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Planetary Slayer Magic, Mars vs Jupiter Hey Ash, sorry about that Mars Slayer incident. I wasn't sure if I would use him or not. Giving more thought, I realized that I would use the Jupiter Slayer magic though. Is it ok to make a character with that power? Thanks for taking your time to read this, Rya3SaberVltar 16:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I checked, and only Mercury and Earth are reserved, unless you didn't updated it. If someone has it, it's fine, I'll figure something out. Thanks for chatting, Rya3SaberVltar 00:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I won't let you down. I won't hesitate to ask. Rya3SaberVltar 02:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SENSHI story Alright, your turn. Took a while, sorry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. I'm gonna initiate the action now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, I'll add my part later. Gotta a party to go to. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo. It was alright. Well, you can leave it for now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'm typing it right now(has 2 tabs open). Lol, don't worry. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I'm sure you'll make it epic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I fit Richard well. Nice work, Ash. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You should update Richard's ability section under Master magician. Drake's stronger then people like Erza now.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. One of the guildmasters never showed up, but just sent his underlings, just to be clear. You can wrap the mission up if you want. Then I'll have Oros shouting at them. Then onto the next section. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) He just made his entrance. Oh and thanks for fixing a link. Why did you change the spelling? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I see lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And lol @ Richard calling the dark mages "evil doers". Haven't heard that one since I was a kid. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it. Well move on to the relaxed section. Your go first. You should clear up Rihanna being in the academy and all that jazz. Everyday stuff, basically. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You gonna name the section or me?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Done, went with a simple title. Your go. Now excuse me as I archive my talkpage. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, and cool. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Look forward to reading it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, nice work. Rihanna is kickass now, I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) So she can manipulate the size of an object? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I see, makes sense. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea, scrolling down alot gets annoying lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) EVIL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUeeyeDfuUU --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, I am not 100% sure. There are multiple possibilities, but I have not yet decided where I want to go.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) YUS! I will look forward to RP'ing you and demolishing you in the near future.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RP?? Hey Ash! I haven't spoke to you in a while. Would you like to do a role play with me? I was wondering if we could do a flashback with my character Mama. You in? WikedBlue 17:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Art? Ok, so I got this random idea, but I think it's a good one. But before I blog it, I wanted to get some pre-executed imput lol. So, I like making art and what not, and I was thinking of making like one big picture of everyone's main characters for the wiki. The only thing is...I have no idea what we'd do with it @.@ but it'd at least look pretty cool in my opinion. Anyway...I was wonderin how you feel about it - like? dislike? lol [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 01:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC)